First Time
by Alex118
Summary: This is my story about Alex and Helena's first time it is rated m for a reason i just needed to get this out of my head before i finish chapter 7 In the Power of love which i should have done by tomorrow.


First time

This is a oneshot about Alex and Helena's first time Please note it's rated M for a reason.

It was late evening Helena and Alex were sitting in their bedroom. Helena was looking at Alex longingly 'He is so handsome I've never wanted to make love to anyone before but then he came along and I can't resist him anymore.' Helena was trying to think of a way to ask him to make love. "Um Alex?" He turned to face her. "Yes Helena?" Her cheeks were turning red. "I was thinking if you wanted to um" Alex raised an eyebrow ' What is she thinking about?' "What is it my angel?" She couldn't hold back anymore. She jumped on him kissing him hard while pushing she pushed him onto the bed. Alex was surprised to say the least Helena was lying on top of him then she broke the kiss. "Alex I want to be with you. I can't stand it anymore I want you I want to make you mine forever I I" Her voice softens "I need to know your mine I need to be with you." Alex was looking into her eyes she meant every word and the look in her eyes said to him it would break her heart if he said no. "Helena are you sure about this? You know I would do anything for you but I need to know that this is what you want." Helena thought for a moment. "Yes Alex I want this I need to be with you to feel your skin against mine to share myself with you and seal our love for eternity no one else will ever have either of us our souls our bonded together by our love and when we die we will be together forever in heaven." Alex kissed her. "And I would have no other way my love." Helena smiled. She pulled off Alex's shirt and ran her hands over his chest feeling his rock hard muscles. Alex moved his hands up to her chest and began to unbutton her blouse button by button until he undid the last one. He pulled her blouse off revealing her beautiful breasts he moved his hands over them squeezing them lightly. "Ohh Alex that feels really good." she moaned lightly. Alex was thinking what to try next then he got an idea he moved his right hand down to her pants and undid the zipper. He moved his hand down and began to rub her beautiful flower. "Ahhh!" She moaned loudly "Alex I I I'm gonna Ahhh!" She came all over his hand. "Alex I'm sorry I couldn't take I mean it just felt so good and I." "It's ok Helena I'm glad I can at least pleasure you." Helena was blushing "Alex no more foreplay I'm ready." She then removed her pants leaving her completely naked. Alex followed suit and take the rest of his clothes off. Helena got back on top of him. Alex was lying on his back looking up at his angel. "Helena I love you." "I love you too Alex." Helena lowered herself onto his member. "Ahhhhhh" She moaned. Alex could see she was in pain. "Helena we don't have to keep going." "No Alex I'm fine it's just this is my first time so it's going to hurt but it it also feels sooo good I've been waiting too long to stop now." Helena began to slowly move up and down. "Ohhhhh this feels really good I didn't know anything could feel this good." Helena's face was now a dark red Alex began to move this hips back and forth going a little deeper into Helena. "Ahh Alex don't stop please it feels so good." She was in heaven right now her body was on fire she was so happy right now here she was making love to the man of her dreams. "Alex I'm yours I belong to you." "Helena I don't know how much longer I can last." "How does it feel inside me?" "It feels really good soft and tight it's amazing." "I'm close Alex" "Me too" Helena was pressing herself against Alex there was no space between them their bodies where mixed up in a web of lust, passion and love. Helena was so close "Alex let's cum together." They came at the same time. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Helena felt weak but so good. "Helena are you ok?" Alex asked out of breath. Helena smiled looking down at Alex passion filled her eyes. "Yes I've never felt better before in my life." The two of them held each other and let sleep take hold their dreams filled with ideas for next time.

The following morning

Helena's eyes opened to find that Alex was holding her closely. "Morning Helena sleep well ?" Helena kissed him on the lips. "The best night sleep I've ever had." "Hey Helena can I ask you something?" "Of course you can Alex." Alex was blushing. "Well I love you and I think I need to ask you this." Helena watched as Alex reached into the table next to the bed. It was a small white box. "Helena will you marry me?" Helena was in shock but it passed quickly. "Yes yes yes a billion times yes."

Alex put the ring on her finger. The two of them would be together forever.

Please not this takes place after The Power Of love But I just had to write this so keep reading the first book and after I have finished it I will start the next book which will take place after this .


End file.
